


Glam Rock

by sydandstars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Romance, High School, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydandstars/pseuds/sydandstars
Summary: ** TITLE SUBJECT TO CHANGE **High school sucks. Especially high school in 1991. Go ahead and ask Lucien Beaumont, the epitome of the high school bad boy that has all the junior girls chattering. How could they not? He's broody, unpredictable, and mysterious. What they don't see is his (not so) obvious distaste in eleventh grade girls and his (even less) obvious appreciation for finer things like 70's rock and his best friend Carly, who's the only one who sees past all the leather and nail polish.That is, until he stumbles across Andrew Park. Andrew's bullied for his eyes, his height, and his slight accent, just to name a few. Andrew and Lucien seem to be polar opposites, and they are. While Lucien would usually spit on someone like Andrew, he can't help but deny his feelings for him. Feelings that would in time spiral into a seemingly life-ending chain of events that make them both question what they thought they ever knew.





	Glam Rock

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story I'm trying to work on. This is the site that the school hasn't blocked yet so I can work on this anywhere, hopefully.

*insert future story here*


End file.
